Aunque estés con él
by Jess Black 09
Summary: Es la visión del genia Hyuuga ante su no correspondido amor por su prima, como sobrevive al compromiso y posterior matrimonio de ella con Naruto. Disfruten n  n


**holaaa c: espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, la escribí en un momento de inspiración, pues apenas escuche la canción supe que tenia que ser un NejiHina, no acostumbro escribir de esta pareja y pues no me gustaba mucho que digamos, pero hace poco leí un excelente fic de esta pareja que hizo que me motivara para escribir este songfic, disfruten y comenten porfavooor c: **

* * *

><p>Buenos días Neji – nisan – Hinata paso al lado de su primo con una sonrisa y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, Neji tan solo la miro pensando en la hermosa mujer que era y es que no se trataba tan solo de su físico, sino de su dulce carácter, de su manera de ver la vida, cada día amanecía más hermosa desde que Naruto había comenzado a salir con ella y aquello lo enfurecía, lo hacía volverse un tornado furioso, lleno de indignación y bueno para que ocultarlo, de tristeza, amaba a su prima con locura y tanto la amaba que cada vez que la veía en la calle con Naruto le sonreía para que ella no notara las ganas de morirse que tenia…<p>

Qué bonita estas

Cada día más

Tanto que decir

Tanto que reír para no llorar

Intentaba todos los días dejar de pensar en ella, dejar de amarla tan fuerte y dejar ir aquellos sentimientos, pero no podía, cada vez que la veía su corazón palpitaba con fuerza a pesar de que por dentro se gritase que estaba con otro, pero era inevitable, era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance…

Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos

Pero no consigo callar el sentimiento

Que es libre como el viento

Sabía que si él se le declarase ella rompería con el baka de Naruto, pero de que le servía eso, ella intentaría estar con él solo por lastima, solo sufrirían por su egoísmo, así que lo único que le quedaba era conformarse con verla tan feliz como estaba, instarla a que siempre siguiera sus sueños, a que forjara su destino, que no se dejara vencer por nimiedades…

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor

No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor

Solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón

Es el único que siempre tiene la razón

Solo Dios sabia las veces que se había alejado en una misión para alejarla de su corazón, pero no funcionaba, bastaba con que la viera apenas llegara y ahí estaba ese salto en su pecho y el frenético palpitar de su corazón. Muchísimas veces se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, porque sabía que si la retenía en ese momento a su lado, le diría toda la verdad, la haría infeliz. Y aunque había tratado de borrar su imagen con otras mujeres no podía, apenas ellas se le insinuaban un poco le deba repugnancia, tan solo _Hinata-sama_ encendía su deseo, solo a ella la quería, por eso seguiría siendo su guardián, la cuidaría, respetaría y amaría por el resto de su vida…

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte

He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel

Mi promesa es respetarte bien

A pesar de que la veía con Naruto todas las tardes, abrazados y dándose arrumacos, era incapaz de guardarle rencor, ella era tan pura…tan perfecta, que no podía creer todo el tiempo que había perdido con un odio injustificado, a pesar de que todas las noches quisiera morir por no ser él quien besara aquellos labios de miel sabía que valía la pena despertar una mañana mas, para que así ella al despertarse lo saludara con un fraternal beso en su mejilla, que era capaz de despertar fuegos artificiales, aunque había momentos en que desearía dormir por siempre porque solo en su mente ella correspondía a su afecto, solo en sus sueños ella era suya…

Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el

Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo hare

Quedan los recuerdos

Flotando entre tus besos

Anoche lo soñé

Neji – nisan ¿estas bien? – con sus delicadas manos toco su frente buscando un indicio de fiebre y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, a pesar de que por dentro se gritaba un fuerte "contrólate" su cuerpo no opinaba igual.

No se preocupe Hinata-sama – bruscamente se retiro de allí, sabía que a veces la lastimaba pero no podía evitarlo, prefería lastimarla de esa forma que hacerlo alejándola de lo que más anhelaba, alejándola de Naruto.

Etto…bu…bueno, pe…pero cualquier…cualquier cosa me avisas Neji – nisan – oh como se odiaba en esos momentos, pero sabía que si se quedaba ahí con ella, que si cometía ese error, quizás se traicionaría a sí mismo, tenía que salir rápido de ahí…

Será que puedo controlar mis pensamientos

Pero es imposible callarme lo que siento

Que llevo aquí mí dentro

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor

No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor

Solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón

Es el único que siempre tiene la razón

Neji no arranques de mí.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, no quería ser descortés con su compañera de equipo, pero tampoco quería estar soportando sus insinuaciones a cada segundo, el sabia que ella estaba enterada de sus sentimientos, pero aun así insistía en estar cerca de él, en invitarlo a salir, en tratar de tocarlo, el se resistía, su cuerpo no pedía las caricias de Tenten, sino las de su protegida, a quien jamás faltaría el respeto de esa forma…

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte

He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel

Mi promesa es respetarte bien

El día de su boda, ella estaba resplandeciente, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de esas patentadas por Naruto y es que tanto estar cerca de ese baka se le habían ido pegando costumbres, cuando había ido a saludarla tenía pensado soltar su gran declaración, pero el brillo de sus ojos le cegó, no fue capaz de mediar palabra y solo atino a abrazarla con fuerza y degustar con delicadeza su mejilla con sus labios, le dijo que podía contar con ella para siempre y ella había sonreído aun mas, le había agradecido y al mirar un poco mas allá lo dejo para seguir saludando a los demás invitados…

Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte

He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel

Mi promesa es respetarte bien

Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él

Por favor resiste un poco mas primo, solo un poco mas… - Hinata sollozaba sobre el cuerpo herido de Neji, estaban en una misión juntos y por defenderla ahora estaba a punto de morir – lo siento tanto Neji, perdóname por favor.

Hime te amo – los sollozos de Hinata pararon, lo miraron con la duda, ¿a qué clase de amor se refería él? – eres mi razón de vivir Hinata, quiero que me prometas que seguirás siendo feliz con Naruto, para mí no hay manera más noble de morir que por proteger al ser que he amado durante toda mi vida – Neji hablaba fuerte, pero poco a poco su voz se fue perdiendo en un susurro que se perdió con el viento, sus ojos dejaron de brillar paulatinamente y su cuerpo exhalo un suspiro cuando Hinata poso sus labios sobre los suyos, en un acto de despedida, gratitud y amor fraternal, los últimos pensamientos de Neji fueron "aunque estés con el mi corazón te pertenecerá…"


End file.
